Sweet Dreams
by katiec32
Summary: missing scenes from this episode :)


Sweet Dreams

"There's no time to explain. Just...live for me, Arthur. That's all I ask right now" Gwen said seriously as she looked up at Arthur. He looked back with a puzzled expression on his face, he opened his mouth to speak when Merlin ran into the tent.

Merlin and Gwen exchanged a look, she nodded and took a step back from Arthur. "You need to prepare Arthur, you can do this" she said gently, squeezing his hand. She gave Merlin and Arthur a worried smile and then turned and walked from the tent. Arthur watched her leave, before turning to Merlin, grimacing in pain. "Merlin, what happened?"

Merlin took a deep breath, "You and Lady Vivian were given a love potion, you were caught in her chambers and her father has demanded recompense." Arthur looked horrified, "Lady Vivian?" he asked. Merlin grimaced and nodded his head. "Who did this?" Arthur asked. Merlin shrugged, "I…I don't know, but luckily I was able to work out how to break the spell, before you got your head broken" he said matter of factly. Arthur raised an eyebrow at him, "you worked it out?" Merlin nodded proudly, "yes Sire, one kiss from your true love and the spell was broken" he said pointedly. "What?" demanded Arthur, taking a step toward Merlin. "No time to explain now, Sire" said Merlin as he stepped back, his expression turning serious "you have to fight."

Arthur's face also turned serious as he let Merlin prepare him for battle. He winced in pain as Merlin adjusted his armour. "What do I do Merlin?" asked Arthur. Merlin looked up at him and saw that his face was troubled. Merlin shook his head, "you can't kill King Olaf, it wouldn't be right." Arthur nodded, "you are right…" he said slowly. They heard the gong sound from outside and both looked to the door of the tent. Merlin handed Arthur his helmet, and sword, "but don't get yourself killed" he advised.

Arthur shot him a look as they walked from the tent, "great advice, thank you Merlin" he said sarcastically. Merlin looked apologetic, "good luck" he said. Arthur nodded and walked onto the field.

Merlin nervously watched the fight. The pain was clear on Arthur's face and Merlin froze as Olaf knocked him to the ground. He raised his hand, ready to cast a spell, when suddenly Arthur flipped Olaf onto the ground and disarmed him. Merlin held his breath as Arthur stood above Olaf, his sword pointed at the King, ready and able to deliver a fatal blow. Arthur looked around, breathing heavily, and lowered his sword. "This is no way to achieve peace!" cried Arthur. Merlin let out the breath he had been holding and smiled.

Arthur held out his hand and helped Olaf to his feet; he looked around to the crowd and smiled at Gwen. He caught sight of his father and gave him a small nod. Arthur turned back to Olaf and knelt before him, "Sire, I dishonoured you and for that I am sorry. I have no desire to fight. I ask that you please accept my apology. My actions toward your daughter were inexcusable, and you have my word it will not happen again." Olaf looked down upon the Prince knelt before him and nodded; he held out his arm and helped Arthur to his feet. "I accept your apology Arthur, and I thank you for sparing my life" he said seriously. Olaf and Arthur exchanged a nod and a handshake, before turning to walk to their separate tents. Merlin ran out onto the field to meet Arthur, he took his sword and helmet and helped him inside.

When they entered the tent Merlin helped Arthur to sit down and grinned at him, "you did it" he said proudly. Arthur nodded, "I apologised for my actions" he said delicately, "but did not mention the love potion, I fear father won't hesitate to start a war if I mention sorcery." Merlin nodded, "couldn't agree more" he said, relieved.

"Who else knows about the love potion?" Arthur asked. "Only me, Gauis and Gwen" Merlin said with a hint of a cheeky grin. Arthur shot him a warning look, "Let's keep it that way then, and you have no idea who did it?" Merlin shrugged and shook his head.

Arthur sighed. Merlin helped him up and started to take off his armour. The pain from his injuries was evident; he winced as Merlin delicately removed the chainmail. Arthur sat back down once he had undressed, and looked suddenly back up at Merlin "please tell me you cured Lady Vivian as well?" he asked seriously. Merlin grimaced "afraid not... and unless you happen to know where I can find her one true love I don't think we can" he said seriously. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Oh, one more thing…." Merlin started. "What is it?" demanded Arthur. "Your father is… slightly… furious with you, for trying to ruin the peace talks, you might want to apologise." Arthur sighed and rested his head in his hands. "Anything else I need to know about?" he asked. "Uhh…." Merlin hesitated. Arthur looked up, "Merlin?" he warned. "Well… you, uh, you asked me to send flowers to Lady Vivian, only I thought you meant Gwen, so I left them in her chambers and.. well… Gwen was not very impressed when you were caught in Lady Vivian's chambers the next day" he said quickly. Arthur looked troubled, and Merlin continued, "but its ok, I mean, she knows about the love potion and everything... Arthur silenced him with a glare.

They both turned as they heard someone enter the tent. Gauis walked in with his medicine bag. He exchanged a look with Merlin before kneeling down to look at Arthur's injuries. "Gauis, I understand you are aware I was under the effects of a… love… potion" said Arthur cautiously. "Yes Sire" said Gauis with a nod. "I have decided it would be best not to tell my father, I fear that news of sorcery might ruin our peace talks" Arthur continued. Gauis looked up at the Prince, "a very wise decision My Lord" he said. "I trust you will keep these events a secret" he said to Gauis who nodded "of course."

Arthur nodded his thanks and let Gauis continue his treatment. "I have cleaned the wounds, but you have a broken rib, Sire" said Gauis standing up. "I am afraid there is not much we can do but wait for it to heal" he said, "I will have to make a potion to aid the healing process, I will have Merlin bring it to you."

"Thank you Gauis" said Arthur, Gauis nodded and left the tent.

Arthur started to stand up and groaned in pain. Merlin hurried over and put his arm around his shoulder, helping him to stand. He fetched a clean shirt and helped Arthur to dress. "I need to go and speak to my father" said Arthur hesitantly, "can you get this potion from Gauis, bring it back to my chambers?" Merlin nodded. Arthur grimaced in pain as he started to walk out of the tent. Merlin looked at him with concern "are you alright?" he asked. Arthur turned and smiled, "I will be fine" he said. Merlin nodded and made to leave when Arthur turned and called him, "Merlin…. Thank you" he said seriously. Merlin nodded, he gave an understanding smile and they each left the tent to go their separate ways.

Merlin hurried through the crowds, he paused when he found Gwen who was making her way back to the castle. "Gwen!" he cried, she turned and gave him a warm smile, "is Arthur alright?" she asked with concern. Merlin smiled, "no lasting damage, thanks to you" he said. Gwen scoffed a little, "thanks to you more like it" she said gently. Merlin gave a little laugh "I don't think so" he said. Her face turned serious, "Merlin, he could have died if you didn't step in, thank you" she said. Merlin smiled at her, "just doing my job Gwen." She smiled and shook her head, "you are good to him, I know he appreciates it." Merlin gave her a look of disbelief which made her giggle. "He does Merlin, even if he won't admit it" she said seriously. "Well, you would know, being his one true love and all" he said cheekily. Gwen blushed and hit him on the arm, "Merlin!" she cried. He laughed, "don't worry Gwen, I won't tell anyone" he said merrily, before turning away to head to Gauis' chambers. "See you later!" he called. She turned to walk away and a smile crept over her face as she thought about what Merlin had said.

Merlin burst into Gauis chambers loudly, earning himself a disapproving look from Gauis. "Sorry!" he said, walking more calmly over to the physician's bench. Gauis peered at him over the vial of potion he was shaking, he caught Merlin's eye and they both smiled. "You did it" Gauis said proudly. Merlin nodded, "one kiss from Arthur's true love and the spell was broken!" said Merlin cheerfully. Gauis raised an eyebrow, "you might want to keep that quiet Merlin" he said firmly. Merlin opened his mouth to protest but Gauis silenced him with a look. "alright, alright" said Merlin. Gauis held up the vial of potion "take this to Arthur" he said, handing it over to Merlin.

Merlin took it with a grin, "thanks Gauis!" he called and walked from the room. Gauis stared after him, he shook his head and then set about tidying up his bench. Merlin made his way quickly to Arthur's chambers. He knocked on the door, and as he opened it Uther walked out. Merlin bowed to him as he walked by. Merlin entered the room and handed over the potion, "from Gauis" he explained. Arthur took is and drank it at once, making a face at the taste. "Is everything alright, with your father?" asked Merlin. "Fine" Arthur sighed, "he is going to speak to Olaf now, as long as Olaf is happy, father is happy." Merlin nodded and then looked at Arthur curiously, he had a bag hidden behind him. "What is that behind your back?" he asked. Arthur looked at him stonily, "I have no idea what you are talking about" he said flatly. "What is it?" asked Merlin stepping toward him.

"Nothing! I have… an errand to run, stay here and clean my chambers will you?" Arthur said. As he turned to leave the room Merlin saw the flowers sticking out of the bag. He grinned to himself, "enjoy your… errand… Sire!" he said cheekily. Arthur stuck his head back into the room and glared, "not another word Merlin" he warned.

Meanwhile Uther had caught up with King Olaf. He had been cleared of any injuries by Gauis after the fight, and after arguing with Vivian about her desire to stay in Camelot, he was on his way to his chambers to begin packing for their journey home the following day when Uther approached him.

"Ahh, Olaf, glad I found you, I wanted to apologise" Uther said. Olaf waived a hand, "no need, Arthur has apologised already" he said as they walked down the corridor. "Yes, I understand he did…" said Uther. "Your boy has a very wise head on his shoulders" said Olaf kindly.


End file.
